


Coercion

by orphan_account



Series: Unhealthy Ereri Fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Coercion, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In truth, Eren would have been lucky to linger in the older man’s shadow, but here he was, face inches from his boyfriend. Now? Though Levi had never said outright, Eren knew that it was his responsibility to make this relationship work. It was his responsibility to please Levi.





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like every time I right Ereri it’s because I’m criticizing something that bothers me. See, I’ve gotten into Mob Psycho recently and the existence of romantic Reimob grosses me out. If you ship it, I’m not trying to call you out, but no.
> 
> So unhealthy age differences has been on the mind and hence this fic. (I want to clarify that in canon I don’t think Ereri is an unhealthy age difference because I consider Eren an adult and therefore able to consent, but I can’t get behind modern AUs if ages aren’t altered. However, that level of discomfort has nothing on Reimob. Ew.) At some point, I need to write a fluffy Ereri fic to balance out my contribution to the fandom.

“I don’t like the taste of Strawberries,” Eren announced, pushing the bowl of fruit across the table. He stole a sidelong glance over at Levi. The older man hadn’t bothered to look up. He had eyes only for his laptop.

Annoyed, Eren jammed his toe into the older man’s calf. Levi didn’t react. Apparently, the business email or report or whatever flashing across the screen was way more important than Eren could ever be. For fuck's sake, they were on vacation! Eren jammed his toe into his lover’s calf again.

“Don’t act so childishly,” the Levi said.

Eren stiffened. “You’re ignoring me.”

Levi ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t realize you require my undivided attention at all times.”

Now that the other man’s eyes were drifting lazily toward Eren’s, the younger boy sat back in his chair and leveled his own stare. “Maybe not, but you really should pay at least a little bit of attention when your _boyfriend’s_ talking.”

Levi drummed his fingers on the table. “Oh?”

Eren swallowed. “Mhm.”

The salty sea air blew through the open windows, ruffling Eren’s hair. The sound of crashing waves, barely audible as Eren had been fixing their lunches, was now too loud. It rang through his ears. Eren winced, curled his toes, and wondered if Levi felt it too.

“I suppose you're right,” Levi said, eyes absent and expression vague. Eren leaned toward him, hoping Levi wouldn’t draw away. His lover’s gaze slid back toward Eren and let his shoulders relax.

Eren scooted forward eagerly, dragging his chair along with him. “I _am_ right,” he said, daring to reach out and touch Levi’s arm. Levi let him.

“So, what were you saying?” Levi asked, looking away.

After all this, he still didn’t know?” “I don’t like Strawberries,” Eren said, sitting backward. A split second later, he changed his mind. He reached out a hand and took the arms of Levi’s glasses, pulling them off his face. Discarded with a flick of a hand, the lenses gently spun to face them. They watched.

“You made us lunch,” Levi said. “If you didn’t want them, why’d you pull them out?”

Eren shrugged. “They were there. I’m not just going to waste food like that.”

Levi closed his eyes. “Don’t worry about that.”

“Look at me,” Eren ordered. Levi didn’t. “Look at me.”

“I’m tired,” Levi said.

“It’s not even noon.”

“You’re exhausting.”

Eren didn’t away anything.

Levi eventually did come around, but not before the sounds of the ocean and had deafened Eren. “You don’t like Strawberries.”

“I don’t.”

“Why?”

“Do you like Strawberries?”

“Eren…” Levi tried to draw away, but Eren’s hand was still on his arm. Eren pulled slightly and then let his hand slide up the older man’s bicep and up to his shoulder.

“Do you?” Eren asked.

“No.”

“Then why did you buy them.” Eren’s fingers danced along the curve of Levi’s neck.

“You like apples.”

Eren smiled, triumphant. “They’re for me.”

“You would think that.”

“You just said that.”

Levi sigh lightly, leaning his head into Eren’s hand. That’s how Eren knew he’d won.

“Just throw them out,” Levi said. Eren brought his hand up. He wanted to Levi’s lips against his palm.

“No,” he said.

“Eren,” Levi said, leaning back and letting Eren follow along with him. “What are you playing at?”

Eren hadn’t been playing at anything, but now that he was thinking about it, he realized that he could get something out of this. His heartbeat quickened as he cast his eyes around the room, looking for something. The strawberries. His eyes flicked from the bowl to Levi’s angular face and then back. “Help me,” he said

Levi hummed. “I don’t think so.”

“Help me.”

“Okay.” The older man smiled in a lazy way.

Eren picked up one of the strawberries. “Open your mouth.”

“You’re going to feed me?” Levi asked, unimpressed. Eren had the strange sense he’d been reprimanded, but he plowed on anyway.

“Yes,” he said steadily. He hoped bluntness would leave no room for argument.

Levi didn’t look like he was in the mood to argue. He nodded indulgently and licked his lips. It was all the permission Eren needed.

Eren grabbed the small bowl of fruit and pushed his fingers into it. He settled for the one laying on top that had the brightest, most vibrant red color. It might have been smaller than the others, less substantial, but Eren decided that wasn’t the point. He picked it up, regarded it and then eyed his lover. Levi still stat with his back against the chair.

“Open your mouth,” Eren said. Levi complied. Eren reached out and pushed the strawberry halfway into his lover’s mouth. “Bite.” After a moment, Levi did. “Don’t chew,” Eren warned.

Levi tucked the fruit into the side of his mouth. “You’re being ridiculous.”

Eren stood and closed the distance between them. He plopped down on Levi’s lap, threading his legs through the armrests of the chair. He kissed Levi full on the mouth, demanding a reaction. Levi followed his lead for a moment, indulging the younger boy, before swiftly taking control. Eren’s inexperienced lips were left struggling to keep up. Levi had taken Eren’s first kisses not months before. The older man was much more experienced.

Levi’s tongue danced into Eren’s mouth, giving him the strawberry. Eren took it.

They broke apart and Eren smiled, chewing through the fruit. “Thank you,” he said.

There came another lazy smile. “You’re welcome.”

But Eren wasn’t done. “Can you give me more?”

Levi’s gaze flicked up and down Eren’s body. “Of course.”

Levi said this as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about their relationship, as if they were on even ground. But Eren knew better because he wasn’t an idiot. It was so obvious that older man was above him, on a whole other level. Everyone knew it. Levi had an established life, a secure, high-paying job. He had a master’s degree, a vacation home by the sea, and a very fancy apartment in the best part of the city. Eren was still struggling to pass his pass his eleventh grade English class. In truth, Eren would have been lucky to linger in the older man’s shadow, but here he was, face inches from his boyfriend. Now? Though Levi had never said outright, Eren knew that it was his responsibility to make this relationship work. It was his responsibility to please Levi.

Eren’s thoughts briefly drifted to his fumblings during sex, but he dismissed them immediately. Now wasn’t the time.

Taking a deep breath, Eren cast around for another strawberry. One in hand, he leaned forward and asked Levi to open his mouth again. Levi indulged him without complaint and let Eren slide the fruit along his tongue. This time Levi kept it pressed right between his lips. Too easy. Eren tried to push the fruit back into his lover’s mouth. Levi didn’t let him. Gentle tongues swelled against each other, pushing back and forth. Eren leaned forward, lacing his fingers into Levi’s hair. The older man let him come closer and then too close. Their teeth bumping together. Levi smashed his tongue into the fruit.

Eren choked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Your phone is ringing,” Levi said as if Eren couldn’t hear.

“I know.”

“Are you going to answer it?”

Eren murmured something indecipherable into the other man’s neck, pressing closer. “No,” he said as he rubbed his nose against soft skin. Warmth rose within him, a cup of tea spreading through his muscles and bones, relaxing his whole body. This physical intimacy, the unbelievably real press of another body against every inch of his own. It was intoxicating. He breathed in Levi’s sent. The mix of industrial shampoo and cigarette smoke was freedom. Eren ran a hand down his lover’s bare torso.

“It’s all about sex for you teenagers, isn’t it?” Levi said. A faint chuckle followed.

Ah, there was that too. Eren’s hand moved forward across the man’s chest, pulling Levi toward him. The memory of his first time drifted back to him. He remembered how foreign the heat inside him had been, how Levi had urged him open, how Eren had struggled to accommodate him. It had been fine. Wonderful, he supposed.

“It might be,” Eren said, biting his lip.

Levi pulled at the covers, exposing Eren to the artificial cold pumping out of the air-conditioning system. He winced.

“Tell me,” Levi said, swinging a leg over Eren’s hips. “Is that what you want.” The other man was still naked from their last session just an hour before.

Eren didn’t know. He’d liked lying with his thoughts and his boyfriend, but the flash in Levi’s eyes told him that the older man wanted something more. And there he was, already straddling Eren. It didn’t seem fair to say no.

“Yes,” Eren said. “This is what you want.”

“Are you sure?” Levi was already pulling off his boxers.

There wasn’t any turning back now. “Yes.”

“I want us to switch positions,” Levi said. Eren had already spread his legs, not needing to be asked. Levi sat between them, casting his eyes over the whole of Eren’s body.

“Okay.” Eren climbed out of bed, watching his lover rising over the covers and collapsing into the pillows.

“My phone is ringing again,” Eren said, gaze flicking toward the bedside table. His blue, caseless iPhone sat, vibrating.

“I don’t hear it,” Levi said, glancing over at it.

“Who is it?” Eren asked.

A flash of annoyance creased Levi’s face. “Nobody important.”

Eren bit the inside of his cheek. “Okay.”

Levi sank back and patted the area between his legs. Eren got the message.

Up over the bed, Eren crawled toward him. Kneeling in front of his lover, he laid an unsure hand on Levi’s right knee, and then the other hand on his left knee. Eren pushed them outward, giving himself a clearer view of everything there was to see.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked, his voice a flat monotone.

Eren hesitated. “Isn’t this what I’m supposed to do?” He scooted forward. “This is how you do it for me.”

Levi regarded him, unimpressed. “I don’t think so, kiddo.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Lay down, Eren.”

“You want me to-“

“Suck my cock? Yes. Now get on your stomach.”

“Don’t I usually-“

“You usually kneel. I know.” Levi was sounded bored. Eren bored him. “Thought we’d change it up a little bit.” Levi leveled his eyes at Eren. “What do you want to do?”

Eren felt a laugh rising in his stomach. He tried to let it out but it got lodged in his throat. He raised a hand to run it through his hair. “Sure. Sounds good.”

Levi nodded, allowing a small smile to curve his lips. “Wonderful. Now…” Levi nodded downward.

“Right,” Eren said, sinking down in the covers.

Another series of vibrations shook the air.

“Who is it?” Eren asked, voice stronger.

Levi glanced over his shoulder again, clearly annoyed. “Nobody.”

“Should I-“

Levi gave him a curt nod. “Don’t bother. You can text him later.” Him? Oh, so it was his father.

Eren chewed on his lip. “Did he text anything?”

“Eren.”

Eren grimaced. “Ah, sorry.” He leaned down, spreading himself out on the covers. He licked his chapped lips and started to slip Levi’s briefs off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What did he have to say?” Levi asked, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

Eren didn’t answer because there wasn’t an answer worth giving. He slammed into the chair next to the older man and bit into the apple he’d grabbed from the fridge.

Levi deliberated over a rather large bowl of strawberries. “What did your father say?”

“The usual,” Eren muttered.

Grisha didn’t approve of Eren’s relationship with Levi, and he made it known every chance he got. Well, there wasn’t much his father could do about it. Levi was his father’s boss after all, and Eren was sixteen. He could do whatever he wanted.

“Hey, Levi.”

Levi selected a strawberry.

“I love you.”

Levi nodded, accepting this.

**Author's Note:**

> The kudos to hits ratio is amazing. I'm kind of proud of it.


End file.
